Catboy’s Romantic Romanticat
'Catboy’s Romantic Romanticat '''is the 74th episode of Season 41. Summary Catboy encounters with a new friend, the Romanticat, who has escaped from Nikolas and Catboy tries to help it get it’s friends back and save their February home from construction work. Plot The episode begins with a Romanticat escaping from Nikolas, who had captured some magical Valentine’s Day themed animals so he can demolish their home and build a romantic restaurant for couples. The romanticat ran as fast as it could, until it trips and almost falls into a trap that hurt it’s paw, but barely as it carefully pulls it out before the workers tried to catch up with it when it hid. After searching, the workers grunted in frustration and walked off to get back to work as they were finally far away and the romanticat sneaks away out of the Fantasy Forest. The next morning, Luna was up and early at the DJC, eating an egg, sausage, and cheese croissant sandwich and drinking hot chocolate while checking out the VT (Villain Tracker) on the computer screen to see if there have been any villainous activities today, yesterday, or last day. Just then, the screen beeps and a red dot appears on the February realm in the Fantasy Forest as Luna presses a button to zoom in and then get a glimpse of Nikolas disturbing the Valentine’s Day themed realm with construction, so she calls her friends to come over, urgently! As everyone of the Disney Junior Club was in the treehouse pronto, Captain Jake asks Luna if she's sure that's Nikolas disturbing the February realms in the Fantasy Forest as Luna replies that she's sure and shows it on the big screen as she zooms in to show that she is sure of it. From the looks of the construction work, it looked like Nikolas and his workers were building a restaurant, but not knowing that they were harming the Valentine's Day magical animals' romantic environment! The Disney Junior Club needs to stop them, right now! Powers that Kwazii used * Healing Power * Magical Animal Communication * Memory Reading * Magic Chains * Magic Key * Invisibility * Magic Sword * Super Speed * Water Pulse * Rainbow Magic * Bubble Blast * Magic Vines * Levitation * Tree Power Villain Motives * Count Nikolas Rokoff: To demolish the Valentine Valley and build a romantic restaurant Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Luna Girl * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Sheriff Callie * Peck * Toby * Miles * Loretta * Haruna * Blodger * Mirandos * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Dashi * Tweak * Shellington * Professor Inkling * Tunip * Count Nikolas Rokoff * Helios Fantasy Forest animals * Romanticat Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images Category:Bonding images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 41 Category:Season 41 images Category:Episodes focusing on Count Nikolas Rokoff